


Birthday Wish

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Caring Jensen, First Time, Fluff and Angst, J2, Jealous Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn, Schmoop, Sexual Tension, Top Jensen Ackles, season 5, slight AU, slightly ticked off Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's season 5 and Jensen's birthday. He has one wish and plans to share it that night. The only problem is Jared decides not to go to the party so what's a frustrated Jensen to do? He goes looking for answers as to why his best friend blew him off.<br/>Jared's hiding a huge secret & while he wants to spend his best friend's birthday with him he can't watch him make out with another girl like last year so he doesn't go.<br/>A knock on his door will change both their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language and the usual explicit warnings for this type of story.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Author Note: So while I'm working on the next chapter to Teaching Him to Trust a plot bunny hops up and since this was started on Jensen's birthday that's how this one came about. I listed it as slight AU as there are no girlfriends even though the girls are mentioned.

**Birthday Wish**

A pounding on his door took Jared Padalecki by surprise. It was nearly 11 at night on a weeknight and he wasn’t expecting company since he had an early call to set the next day.

He was going over the script but his heart wasn’t in it. Nor had it been in the video game he tried to play or the book he tried to read or the call home that just ended up with his mother lecturing him for being rude.

“Wasn’t rude,” he mumbled to himself after getting off the phone to slump on the sofa with his dogs, both of him Jared swore was giving him a look that said he had been rude. “It’s not rude to not wanna go sit and watch your best friend make eyes at girls all night.”

Okay so Jared knew it might have been a little rude or out of character since this was more than just any night that the cast and crew went to a local bar. It was Jensen’s birthday so that made it special and normally Jared would have been all for it.

He and his co-star were more than best friends or castmates. They were like brothers and they shared everything but Jared had balked this year because he couldn’t do it again. Last year had been so damn hard because even though they’d been filming Supernatural for five years it had finally hit the 6’4” Texas native that all those low simmering feelings he’d been feeling whenever he and Jensen were close, filming or otherwise, wasn’t just because he was lonely. Nope, it had hit Jared hard that he wanted something more from his best friend and that something was just not a thing Jensen could give him.

Normally Jared could handle the longing, the need to tell Jensen that he liked him in a way that was so far from straight it wasn’t funny even though Jared was still trying to figure out when they hell it had happened but guessed it had been the scene in the pilot episode on the bridge that started his decent into the spiraling need of lust whenever he and Jensen were together.

Of course the other man had no clue what he did to Jared when they were close. Though there were times when Jared wondered because he used to swear that Jensen touched him, just little casual teasing touches, just to drive him nuts.

On the show they were brothers so the closeness was there but there were times when they filmed that Jensen stepped a little closer than Dean really needed to be or if it was a fight scene and Sam had to be held down he swore he saw a little bit of Jensen’s own slow smile mixing with Dean’s.

But it wasn’t Jensen’s fault that Jared felt like this. Nope. Jensen was as straight as they came while Jared was torn between deciding what the hell he was. He really wasn’t attracted to any other guy…but his damn best friend and that was why he might have just blown his friendship by not going to the party.

He couldn’t flat out admit to Jensen or anyone who’d asked why he wasn’t going that he wasn’t sitting there again this year to see Jensen get tongue fucked by the new girl in his life.

Did that make Jared jealous? Maybe but he’d be damned if he’d admit that since he was feeling childish enough that he couldn’t be happy that Jensen had found someone who made him happy. So he’d made some lame excuse about the early call the next morning and wanting to read the script…even though Jensen had the same damn call-time so maybe that wasn’t such a good excuse but it worked at the time and he’d come up with a better one tomorrow if anyone asked and if his friend was still speaking to him.

Now he had to go see who the hell was pounding on his door at 11 at night when all he really wanted to do was crawl into bed and try to figure out how he’d handle filming a very physical scene with the man he was in love with who had no clue about.

Jared was considering just ignoring whoever it was when the sharp voice from the other side of the door had him shooting to his feet and staring.

“Jared! Open this damn door because I know you’re not in bed yet!”

Jensen. That was Jensen’s voice on the other side of his front door. Jensen who should still be at the bar at the birthday party the cast had planned for him. Jensen who should be at the bar, drinking and making out with the girl in his life. Jensen…who was pounding on Jared’s door and not sounding drunk or happy.

“Jared, don’t make me find the spare key or keep pounding until the neighbors call the cops cause I’m not leaving until you open this goddamn door!”

A piece of Jared didn’t want to because that was the pissed off tone of voice that was part Jensen and part Dean. That voice only got used when his friend was really pissed. If he was here with that tone then Jared might as well kiss what friendship he hoped they still had goodbye.

But since he didn’t want the cops called, he nudged Sadie and Harley aside to hurry to unlock the door. He didn’t have to open it because the moment it was unlocked he had to step back to avoid being hit with his own door. “Uhhh.”

“What the hell?” Jensen demanded the second he stepped inside. He closed the door and knelt to pet the dogs as they ran to greet him but his eyes were locked on Jared. “Where were you tonight?”

Jared was trying to ignore the underlaying hurt in the hot green eyes that were staring at him just as he was trying to ignore how good his friend looked in the dark slacks that were fitted to his lean frame perfectly and shirt that also made Jared want to touch.

“Oh, I told Misha I probably wouldn’t make it cause I wanted to go over the script for tomorrow,” Jared tried to shrug, sound casual. He started to turn to go back to the living, to put space between them, when he found himself jerked back around to face his very pissed off friend. “Jensen?”

“Yeah, you told _Misha_. You didn’t bother to tell me, Jared,” Jensen’s voice was tight, his fingers firm as they dug into Jared’s biceps to hold him when he pushed him back against the wall in the hallway to step closer so there wasn’t much space between them. “I waited all night for you to get your ass to the party when finally Misha told me what you said. Now, you can tell me what the hell crawled up your ass that you ditched my birthday,” he was angry but the hurt was there as well when his voice changed just a little. “Dude, we’ve spent our birthdays together since the first season. Did I do something to piss you off?”

“Huh?” Jared blinked at that, eyes wide as he shook his head. “No!” he scoffed, going to move only to remember that despite the height difference and the slight weight difference that Jensen was a lot stronger than he might look.

That was something that Jared didn’t think the fans really were aware of. Jensen did a lot of his own stunt work and he worked hard to stay in shape so Dean’s strength was Jensen’s except Jensen held back a lot of the time. He didn’t seem to be holding back right then and that made something new begin to coil in Jared’s stomach and he seriously needed to put some distance between them.

“Then tell me what it was and don’t use the line of going over the script again since you and I both know that you know that scene by heart,” Jensen told him, letting his fingers move from Jared’s biceps up to his shoulders as he leaned forward to keep his friend pinned to the wall; catching the change in Jared’s breathing when he did. “You were fine all day so I know you were planning to be there. Then the second you found out that Danneel might be coming up it was like a switch was flipped and you started acting weird,” he raised an eyebrow. “Is that it, Jay? Was it Dani’s coming up that made you abandon me on my birthday?”

“Didn’t abandon you,” Jared snorted, trying to look anywhere but into Jensen’s eyes because when he was in this mood, and this close it was too hard to not let his emotions show on his face. “Everyone else was there. You wouldn’t miss me. And especially not if she came up for it,” yeah, he wondered if he sounded as petty on that as he thought he did.

As Jensen’s eyebrows lifted a bit more Jared figured he had and tried to think of something else to say but lost the chance. “I don’t look forward to spending the time with everyone else or with Dani. I look forward to you being there,” he stepped back suddenly to let go, walking into the living room with the dogs following him. “I thought you liked Danneel.”

“I do,” Jared returned after fighting to get his breathing to even off and his body to stop reacting before he followed to see that Jensen was eyeing the paused video game, the discarded book and script while hissing as his friend picked up the script to see the restless doodles he’d made on it. “I mean despite what it looks like I do like her…Danneel,” he wished he was anywhere else but in his own living room right then.

“Huh-uh, I can see that,” Jensen smirked; dropping the script with the multiple ways it seemed that Jared wished the actress would disappear. “Remind me to keep you away from the writers room since you might give them too many ideas. Tell me what’s wrong, Jay.”

Very few people called him that but Jensen did and it never failed to make Jared’s stomach flutter when he did but since he couldn’t very well do that he tried to change the subject. “Shouldn’t you be at your party?” he countered, following as Jensen headed for the kitchen since they’d always been at home in each other’s places. “You don’t even smell like you’ve been drinking. Did Eric swipe all the alcohol? Did you like Misha’s present? Did she show up?”

Jensen dug into the refrigerator for a beer, tossing one to Jared and also coming out with a leftover tuna sandwich that he sniffed before throwing away with a mutter about Jared’s fridge being a science experiment in the making. “No, Eric didn’t confiscate the booze this year so long as Clif made sure everyone got to set on time and not hungover. I saw your hand in that present so I’ll be making you and Misha sorry in the weeks to come and yes, Danneel came,” he replied easily, deciding on leftover pizza. “Anymore questions before you actually answer me?”

“Why are you raiding my kitchen for food and beer when you should be at your party where there is a lot better food?” Jared was at a loss to what was happening, leaving the beer in his hand untouched as he watched Jensen heat the pizza up while Sadie brushed up against the dark slacks. “Sadie, you’re getting fur on Uncle Jensen,” he chided, starting to reach for his dog when he found himself up against the fridge with a firm hand in the center of his chest.

“If someone would have showed up at the party like he was supposed to then I might not be starving and looking for food in that science experiment that we’re cleaning out this weekend,” Jensen returned, sipping his beer to eye Jared curiously. “Sadie’s fine. Now tell me why you blew me off before I decide I’m pissed off again.”

Jared refused the shiver that wanted to come at the feel of Jensen’s hand on his chest. It wasn’t anything new. Dean did that to Sam nearly half a dozen times an episode even though it might not make it into a shot that was used.

“I didn’t blow you off, man,” he argued, trying to sound exasperated and not sexually frustrated like he was realizing he might be. “I…”

“Blew me off because you were pissed off that my so-called girlfriend was coming?” Jensen supplied helpfully, stepping back to grab the pizza and then lifted one brow that was something Jensen put into Dean’s character.

“Of course not,” Jared had to bite his tongue to keep from choking at the word girlfriend or from letting the flash of hurt fill his deep hazel eyes as he looked down to frown. “You’re wearing your…Dean’s boots.”

Jensen snorted in between bites of food. “I’m trying to get you to level with me and you’re noticing what shoes I’m wearing? We’re so not on the same topic, dude.”

“No, you’re wearing your good slacks but Dean’s boots. She hates it when you don’t wear your good shoes with your real clothes,” Jared knew this because he’d overheard a small fight between his friend and the actress over Jensen’s clothes one day.

“Real clothes?” Jensen smiled, finishing the pizza to reach for his beer as he leaned against the counter in a way that he had to know would stretch the material of his shirt but kept his eyes on Jared’s face. “What? Do I wear fakes clothes?”

Jared let out a frustrated growl, getting confused and that made it harder to keep his balance emotionally when Jensen was this close. “No, Dean’s clothes are fake clothes and she hates it when you wear those when on a date with her. So why would you wear those boots with your good outfit and…God, when did that shirt shrink?”

He didn’t realize he’d said that outloud until Jensen’s eyes narrowed and then Jared was making a hasty retreat out of the kitchen back to the living room and fighting to get his foot out of his mouth. “No, sorry. That shouldn’t have come out. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with your shirt. It’s fine, it’s good. It’s…”

“Tight enough to make you finally mention it?” Jensen offered from right behind Jared after he’d followed him. “I only changed six times tonight before settling on this one just to see if you’d say something but then you, like a moron, didn’t show up cause you were pissed cause Danneel was coming.”

“Huh?” Jared turned on instinct only to yelp when fingers pushed against his chest and he went down on the sofa with a grunt. “Why would you wear something to see if I’d notice? Your girlfriend would be the one to bitch about…ummm, Jensen?”

“God, for a guy who is so damn smart about nearly everything you can still be stupid about other stuff,” Jensen muttered, moving forward to put his hands on Jared’s shoulder to keep him as he slowly lowered himself to straddle Jared’s lap. “Since you and I are clearly not on the same page here try to pay attention as I explain a couple things.”

Jared opened his mouth to say they were so on the same page but shit it when he got the look from his friend that Jensen only used when still pissed off and not willing to take any lip from anyone, including him. So he sat still to work really hard at not noticing the strength in Jensen’s hands as they gripped his shoulders or how it felt to have him practically in his lap.

He also prayed his friend was focusing on him and that his body didn’t betray him all the way but as Jensen leaned in more to let his legs brace against Jared’s thighs, it was plain he was losing that battle.

“I don’t dress to please Danneel. I dress to please myself…and you,” Jensen began slowly, voice losing the pissed off edge as it dropped to the low, husky tone it got sometimes when it was just them and just the slightest hint of his native Texas accent appeared. “I noticed three seasons ago that you get a kick when I mix up my outfits with something Dean might or does wear so that’s why I wore the boots tonight. Well, them and a shirt I know is a little too tight if I move in a certain way. Cause I wanted to see your eyes change like they do when you don’t think I can see it.”

“God,” Jared groaned, letting his head fall to the back of the sofa; unsure if he wanted to blush or make an excuse. He once again lost the chance but this time he lost it when he thought his head would implode at the feel of warm lips brushing over his neck. “Jen?”

“I was starting to wonder when you’d call me that tonight,” Jensen chuckled, not letting his lips touch Jared but just teasing over the skin while vowing to follow this through after all the crap Jared had put him through tonight. “It really did piss me off that you didn’t come tonight, Jay,” he told him. “It hurt more than I thought it would but then it pissed me off cause you told Misha but didn’t think to tell me?”

Hurting Jensen was not something Jared would ever do so knowing he had made him feel worse than he had when his mother had called him rude. “I…I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he replied, unaware of when his fingers moved from digging into his thighs moved of their own accord to grip the butter soft material of Jensen’s slacks. “I…I just couldn’t face it again this year. It hurt so bad last year that…it was better if I stayed away.”

“What couldn’t you face again?” Jensen leaned back so he could look into Jared’s face to see the buried emotion there by the way he was biting his lip. “Jay? What did I do that hurt you that you’d ever feel that way?”

Hearing the confusion Jared made his eyes open and knew there was no way to avoid Jensen learning the truth now so he might as well face it and take what came from it. “It wasn’t your fault, Jen,” he told him quietly, wondering if it was the room or just him that was getting hotter as a calloused thumb brushed over his cheekbone. “You didn’t know so why wouldn’t you have enjoyed yourself when Danneel decided to suck your tongue out of your mouth?” he let his eyes close as he blew out a sigh. “That’s what guys with hot girlfriends do.”

“Or it’s what a guy with a hot friend does when he’s trying to make the really hot guy with puppy dog eyes that he’s been in love with from season two jealous so he might show if he’s interested in me that way,” Jensen murmured and then waited.

It took several silent, heartstopping moments before those words penetrated the fog of loss and want in Jared’s brain before his eyes popped open. “Huh?” nothing more sensible would come out as he worked to replay those words. “Excuse me? What did you just say? Cause I think I heard wrong.”

Jared was certain he’d heard wrong. There was no way in hell that he’d just heard Jensen Ackles say that he’d kissed Danneel Harris last year just to make Jared jealous and see if he was interested in him. He didn’t hear that because Jensen didn’t look at him like that because Jensen was straight.

“If you heard me say that I let Danneel kiss me last year at my party because I was trying to see how you felt for me then you heard me right,” Jensen adored it when Jared’s eyes went wide and innocent…like they were right that moment and he felt some of the tension dissolve in his chest. “I know it was a cowardly way to do it and it clearly didn’t work because I never meant for it to hurt you but I didn’t think coming right out and asking you if you liked me more than your best friend and co-star would be a bright thing to do. I also veto’d my plan to kiss you last year too…Jared? Are you breathing?”

Seeing the way Jared’s chest was heaving and worried he might have dropped too much on the younger man, Jensen started to slide off only to be pulled in tighter when one of Jared’s arms wrapped around his waist as if afraid to let go.

“You…you wanted to kiss me?” Jared was still processing the rest of it but that stuck with him and of course it made his eyes go right to Jensen’s lips. “Really or are you playing cause if you’re playing with me…”

“We tease and prank but there are things I wouldn’t play with you over, Jared. This is one of them,” Jensen replied seriously, fingers running up and through his friend’s thick dark hair. “I let Dani kiss me last year because I was hoping to get a reaction out of you so I’d know what to do. I…God, if I’d known it had hurt you that you wouldn’t come this year I would have said something or done something,” he let himself settle with his chest pressed against Jared’s. “I’m sorry, Jay. Is that why you didn’t come tonight?”

Jared nodded, body heating up as he realized he was holding his best friend to his chest, their legs touching, their groins pressing together and he felt himself responding to that touch but even as he blushed he saw Jensen’s smile warm and realized what else he could feel.

“I wanted to be there. I wanted to spend your birthday with you but the thought of watching you and Danneel again…I couldn’t do it, Jen,” he murmured, feeling strong fingers running over the shirt before he arched into the unexpected touch on his nipples. “Oh!”

“You should’ve told me, Jared,” Jensen’s lips were close to his ear, warm breath and lips teasing over it. “Why didn’t you tell me if this is what you wanted?”

“You’re…umm straight,” Jared gasped at the feel of lips closing over the bottom of his ear to teeth it gently. “Aren’t you?”

Jensen’s throaty chuckle made him harder than he was already, shivering. “”Between you, me and a few close friends I haven’t been strictly straight since Days,” he admitted, fighting down the need to touch and claim now that he knew for sure what he was feeling for his friend was returned. “I never moved on you sooner cause I thought you were.”

“Ummm, not real sure what I am cause you’re about the only guy I’ve ever looked at or felt something for,” Jared did blush this time and thought maybe that wasn’t a good thing to admit. “Does that make me stupid?”

“No, it makes me feel special that you’re willing to admit that to me and also let me kiss you soon,” Jensen smiled, making his touch stay gentle and slow. “Can I kiss you, Jay?” he asked between placing soft butterfly kisses along Jared’s jawline, groaning low in his throat when strong fingers gripped his hips.

“God, I hope you do,” Jared got out before he was lost in the feeling of Jensen’s mouth closing over his in a kiss that was hot and deep.

He’d spent five seasons of filming listening to female cast, crew and fans making comments about his best friend’s mouth, his lips and what they’d like to do with it. Now he could honestly say he fully agreed with every single opinion.

Jensen’s lips were full and soft as they moved teasingly over his and Jared moaned at the deepening kiss. He thought it would be weird; kissing his best friend since he’d never kissed a guy or really seriously kissed a guy since he refused to acknowledge anything that went on during the filming of House of Wax or what Chad said they did but this wasn’t weird.

It was deep, hot and like nothing Jared had ever felt before with anyone and when Jensen’s fingers moved to curve around the back of his neck to deepen it a little more, he opened his lips to the teasing playful touch of a tongue licking over his lips.

“God, Jay,” Jensen groaned, struggling to keep the kiss from going to too fast but Jared’s soft moans and the way his hands had moved from his hips to his waist made it hard. “I’ve been wanting this, wanting you for so damn long,” he pushed down so the erection that was now making the slacks very tight could feel the equally hard bulge of Jared’s jeans. “Want to know what my birthday wish this year was going to be?” he asked between hot kisses, tongue licking over open lips before slipping into Jared’s mouth to explore.

“Ummm, yeah,” Jared was amazed he was still able to think much less speak, but that ability was going fast at the feel of hands slipping under his t-shirt to skim over his muscles. He’d had dreams like this but never once did he ever actually think it might happen.

Jensen felt the heat pooling in his belly at the feel of hard muscles jumping under his touch and longed to peel the worn Dallas Cowboys t-shirt off over Jared’s head but needed to make sure his friend was okay with that. He felt drunk on just the emotions surging inside him right now and he hadn’t even had a drink before coming over here with the intent on either dragging Jared back to the party or kicking his ass.

“I planned to blow out the candles on that cake, oh and I’m told it was your idea to have the exact number of candles on it rather than numbers, making the biggest wish I’d ever made since I was a kid, finding some excuse to drag your ass into the back or better yet back to my or your place and make out with you,” he whispered hotly, teeth grazing the hard line of Jared’s jaw as he smiled to himself at the low oath that earned him. “Care to tell me what you got me for my birthday this year, Jay?”

“Uhh, what’s in the box at the bar isn’t half as good as what I think I plan on giving you now if I don’t pass out and wake up to find this is all in my head,” Jared groaned, praying this wasn’t a dream. “Tell me this isn’t a dream, Jen.”

“So not a dream, Jay,” Jensen chuckled, arching his back when large hands finally got the nerve to slide under his shirt to touch his back. “You gonna give me my wish, Jared?”

“I think we’ve crossed off the making out wish off the list but if you got another one I think I can handle that,” Jared didn’t know what the hell he was saying by this point since he’d only watched porn on TV. He had no clue what the hell to do with Jensen that wouldn’t embarrass them both.

The older man must have caught the slight mental freak out because he smiled as he kissed and licked his way down Jared’s neck. “Trust me, Jay?” he asked quietly, leaning back to frame Jared’s face in the palm of his hands to see just a thin ring of color left in Jared’s eyes and Jensen figured his weren’t much better.

“You know I know,” Jared returned but still felt his hands shake as they settled back on Jensen’s narrow waist. “I…I don’t know what to do though. I mean besides the obvious and…this is your birthday and I am so not prepared for…and I’m babbling.”

“Yeah but you’re cute when you babble,” Jensen told him, pushing up until he was on his feet to hold out a hand. “The first day in Erik’s office you got nervous and started rambling and I wanted to jump you right there.”

Jared was gone and he knew it, accepting the hand to be pulled to his feet and then down into a heated kiss that took his breath and left him aching for more. “My room is up…”

“I lived here with you for how long, Jay. I know where you’re room is,” Jensen laughed but squeezed the tight hand in his to reassure his friend. “You really want this tonight, Jared?” he asked as they got to the top of the stairs. “Y’know I don’t want you doing anything you’re not ready for. I really got what I came for just by finding out that you did brush me off for a date or something so we can…”

Jensen was cut off when the air went out of his lungs as they both crashed to the big bed when Jared spun them into the room and then onto his bed.

“Did you really think I’d skip out on spending time with you for a date?” he snorted, trying to toss his hair out of his eyes while making certain to keep his weight off of his friend. “I think I learned with Sandy that there was something I wanted but I hadn’t figured out what it was. Then when I did I let myself believe I couldn’t have it because you were…”

“Oh, you can have it, Jay,” Jensen’s voice dropped low and it went straight to Jared’s cock. “You can have me if that’s what you want but since this is my birthday and you have given me no end of hassles tonight how about letting me have what I want?” he teased and was pleased to see those big eyes get even darker as lust began to take over.

Jensen very rarely ever bottomed. Not because he didn’t like to but because he rarely did this with someone he was truly at ease enough with to give control over to. While tonight he knew he’d top he did plan on bottoming for Jared as soon as his friend got comfortable with this.

The lust and desire to get Jared naked and under him was huge but unlike any other time when Jensen would follow the wishes of his dick and body there was something else at work here. This was Jared and that meant something to him so he’d go slow or as slow as he could right then.

“Tell me what to do,” Jared hoped his nerves didn’t show as he let himself be pushed to his back to allow Jensen to roll to his knees beside him. “Shouldn’t we be…y’know…naked?”

“Yeah, that does help,” Jensen smiled but laid his hand, palm flat, on Jared’s chest to still him from moving. “Is this okay?” he almost never asked because usually he knew his partner was ready and certain. This had all come crashing through Jared’s front door tonight so he needed to make certain the guy knew what he was doing and wouldn’t regret it in the morning. “I don’t want you to regret it or…”

Jared pushed up to his elbows to stare into his friend’s face like he’d lost his mind. “Jensen, I’ve had dreams, very wet dreams, of you naked in my bed when you were living with me so I want this more than I can say,” he then dropped his eyes as the embarrassment came back. “I just…if I’d known I would’ve gotten a book or…you laughing at me now?”

“God, only you’d think of studying for gay sex,” Jensen kissed him deeply to take any sting from the teasing words, fingers finding the bottom of Jared’s shirt before lifting an eyebrow until his friend nodded and the shirt came off with a low sound that Jensen didn’t bother to hide. “Y’know, we get picked up for a sixth season I’m seriously telling the writers that Sam needs more shirtless scenes,” he decided as he just let his eyes look at the broad chest, wide shoulders, muscular arms and huge hands and couldn’t help but think back to the geeky kid he’d been in season one.

“Yeah, but Sam couldn’t have a shirtless scene with Dean or else the fandom would explode so why would I want one?” Jared countered, a little uneasy since he never saw himself like others, like Jensen, did.

“So I can stand behind the scenes and drool,” Jensen told him with a smirk and then peeled his own shirt off to let it drop, watching as Jared shuddered a little before reaching up to touch his stomach. “I don’t think I’ve gotten to drool at you without a shirt since season four and then I was too busy trying not to snarl at Gen for having a little too much fun.”

That made Jared look up in adorable confusion until it must have clicked and he blinked. “You…you were jealous of Gen?” he couldn’t believe it and then blushed as he thought of those scenes. “Huh. Maybe that’s why she kept whispering to me that if looks could have killed she’d be dead.”

“Duh!” Jensen moved his hands up Jared’s legs to feel the muscles in them rippling and then his fingers were flipping open the button of his jeans. “I wanna see all of you, Jay. Can I?”

Jared simply lifted his hips off the bed to help the removal of the too tight jeans and briefs but eyed his friend’s slacks. “Fair’s fair though.”

“Oh, I’ll take ‘em off but if they come off now this’ll be over a lot faster than I want,” Jensen wanted to lose the slacks and offending too tight boxer briefs but accepted there’d be no way in hell he’d control the pace if he was naked yet. It was hard enough not coming like a teenage boy as soon as he slid the denim down long legs to have a full view of his best friend’s perfect body. “Maybe I should’ve done this as Christmas because I feel like I’ve been a very good boy to have gotten you finally like this.”

Jensen was normally the quiet one of them but that was at cons or in front of people. Jared was well aware that his best friend was not normally quiet or shy so this side of Jensen didn’t surprise him even if he did blush at the thought of the other man wanting him.

Watching Jared start to tense again told Jensen he was overthinking so he stretched out beside him to begin to slowly kiss him; this time keeping the heat back and going to gentle and teasing while touching him with calm steady fingers.

“Tell me what you like, Jay,” he whispered, settling his mouth over the rapidly beating pulse point in Jared’s throat to suckle it lightly until his friend was moaning deep in his throat. “God, I could just spend one whole night kissing you all over.”

“Not…not a bad idea since I will never roll my eyes at anyone who makes a comment about your mouth again but…really think I want something else tonight,” Jared gasped, body twisting as his cock began to fully harden and knew he was dripping precome already. “Wanna feel you, Jen.”

“You will,” Jensen wanted that too but his gaze kept straying down and he couldn’t help but run the tip of his index finger down Jared’s impressive cock to smile as it jumped and Jared’s hips came up to try to meet the sweet friction that part of his body was demanding. “Damn. Alright, I’ll say it and you will blush but you’re huge, Jay and we will seriously have to work on my ass when it comes time to put that in.”

Jared groaned and did flush bright red as his arm moved to cover his face until a hand moved it as Jensen moved over him to let their bodies touch, cocks rubbing together and he tried to stay still since the need burning through him wouldn’t take much to make him come just from this. “Jen! I…I’m…”

A firm touch to the base of his cock staved off that embarrassing moment while hot kisses once again found his lips, his face, his neck, down his chest but what sent a bolt of lust straight back into his cock was when Jensen’s hot wet lips closed over his nipple to begin to slowly roll it with his tongue before sucking on it until Jared was gasping and babbling.

“You are so gorgeous like this, Jared,” Jensen told him in a low voice, husky with lust and need but something else that neither man wanted to voice right then. “Roll over for me?”

Jared’s nerves came back as he rolled to his stomach but before he could rub against the comforter strong hands were pulling him up with a low chuckle.

“Uh-huh, not that easy, babe. You don’t come yet,” Jensen wasn’t sure why the hell he’d stuffed the small bottle of lube into his pocket earlier or the condom but now he was glad he had. “I want to feel and hear you come with me inside you.”

“Fuck,” Jared whispered and then smiled at the kiss to the back of his neck.

“That’s my plan, Jay,” Jensen teased, continuing to kiss his neck and then down his back while squirting some lube along the crease of Jared’s ass to let it warm up while he also coated his fingers. “This might feel weird but if it’s too tight or it hurts tell me.”

Jared wasn’t a total novice. He might not know the whole of how two guys made out but he had some toys in the drawer he used at times; toys he blamed Chad for mostly but still he knew what this would feel like…or he thought he would until the first feel of an fingertip lightly touched him to caress and move in gentle circled before finally finding the rim of his tight, puckered hole.

“Oh!” he gasped, feeling Jensen go tense and had to think to make his head shake that he was fine to go on with whatever the hell he was doing. “I’m…it’s good.”

Jensen knew Jared had never been with a guy and while he might have played back here with his own fingers or even a toy or two that he’d still be tight so he took more time than he might have with anyone else because if Jared hurt then Jensen knew he’d hurt too so he’d give his friend slow and gentle even if it killed him.

“Just relax, Jay. I’ve got you,” he whispered, leaning up so his chest pressed against Jared’s back as he slowly worked the tip of his finger around the rim before finally easing into the tight hole and biting down hard on his lip to keep from groaning when tight heat clamped down on his finger while Jared whimpered a little but he knew it wasn’t from pain.

Five years allowed Jensen to know when his best friend was in pain since Jared liked to do too many of his own stunts and often ended up hurt or bruised so he knew the sounds he was making now wasn’t pain but something else; something that Jensen enjoyed knowing he could cause in his friend.

“You like this, Jay?” he asked, mouth moving along Jared’s neck; lips and tongue soothing and kissing as he sought to distract Jared as he worked his finger back and forth until he felt that first ring of muscle let go and his finger went in further to earn a shout of pleasure. “Like feeling my finger working in this tight ass?”

“How much of Dean is coming out in you tonight?” Jared gasped, shivering as his body fought to push back to get more of whatever the hell Jensen was doing.

“Ask me how much of myself do I put in Dean at times,” Jensen murmured, lips closing over his neck to suck a mark that he knew would be covered by makeup tomorrow. “Also, ask how we’re going to explain the hickeys I’m sucking into your neck to the girls in make-up?”

That made Jared pause since he knew this was going to have to stay between them for a while yet but rather than worry about it he moaned when he felt that finger rub over something inside him and he nearly screamed as lights went off behind his eyes. “Fuck!” he did shout, hips thrusting back to try to find that feeling again and only slowing down when a hand rubbed gentle circles on his hip. “You…you…can explain it to them,” he muttered.

Jensen laughed. Happy that Jared hadn’t tensed at the worry of someone seeing the marks and he’d come up with something that wasn’t too embarrassing but then he felt his own cock pushing painfully against his slacks and knew he needed to focus.

He distracted them both by kissing Jared as best as he could at this angle while one finger became two and soon Jared was thrusting back, seeking more as his cock dripped steadily now in a need that the older man fully understood because he felt the same.

Jared was sure he’d come at the first touch of Jensen’s cock in his ass so he was trying to calm down, to distract himself but the feel of long fingers moving inside him, stretching and touching that one spot that he never quite managed to reach himself made his cock hard, his balls felt heavy and he was sure he was begging in between the moans he let out with every touch of Jensen’s hand or lips.

“Jen, please. Gotta come soon. Wanna feel you. Please get in me,” he didn’t care if he was begging. He was even willing to resort to bribery when he vowed to get Jensen’s lunch and dinner for the next month if he’d just get on with it.

“Shh, calm down, baby boy,” Jensen smiled, resting his forehead on Jared’s shoulder to settle himself down. Three fingers and a lot more time than he thought he’d be able to give and he knew Jared would still be tight but they were both at the end of their rope so to speak so with a gentle kiss he eased his hand away so he could slide off the bed. “Now would be the time to back out, Jared.”

Lust blown eyes hot a dark look over his shoulder but whatever Jared was going to growl dried up as he watched those fingers that had just touched him with such gentle and careful precision remove the soft slacks and the briefs that went with them to leave Jensen bare before him.

“I…God, you’re beautiful, Jen,” he wasn’t sure a guy said that to another guy but his brain was mush so he’d use that as an excuse if his friend called him on it but he was a little surprised to see Jensen looking shocked but then his brain returned to mush as he couldn’t tear his gaze away as Jensen slowly poured more lube into his palm to coat his own full and ready cock before reaching for the small packet on the bed. “Wait.”

Jensen’s fingers stumbled but he did, looking up to see if Jared was alright or if wanted to stop. While it would be hard if they did he would back off if that’s what Jared needed for the moment. “It’s okay to stop, Jared. It’s…”

“You moron. I don’t want to stop. I just don’t want you to use that,” Jared had seen the condom and knew he didn’t want anything between them. “I’m clean and I trust that you are so…please…don’t use that,” he let his hair hide his eyes as he went pink. “I want to feel you come inside me, Jensen.”

A quick hand to the base of his cock kept Jensen from ruining the moment just at those soft words. He climbed back on the bed to lean up to turn Jared’s face toward him, seeing the lust burning but also the nervousness. “You sure?” he asked, kissing the closed lids softly until he felt Jared relaxing again and a dimpled smile showed.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jared blinked as a hand on his hip nudged him to his back. “Huh? I thought we were…”

“We are but I want to see your face the first time,” Jensen didn’t bother to tell Jared that he didn’t have sex this way normally but there was just something with it being Jared that made him want to see his face, to watch the expressions that may cross his face. “Just trust me, Jay.”

Jared nodded, at a loss for words for once as he spread his legs so Jensen could kneel between them. He wasn’t sure who this was going to work but let his friend position his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed and he could actually touch his ankles. “Can I tell you something?” he wanted to slap himself for opening his mouth as Jensen’s hands lifted and moved him until he gasped at the feel of Jensen’s thick cock brushing the well stretched rim of his hole.

“Now would be a good time to tell me to stop if you plan on it,” Jensen chuckled nervously, working to control the need to push forward as he eased one long leg up over his shoulder to make it a little easier for both of them. “What?”

“I…” Jared shook his head, blushing and deciding it best if he didn’t ruin this with oversharing until he felt fingers on his face and opened his eyes to see Jensen watching him.

“Tell me, Jay,” Jensen urged quietly, pushing up a little more so the mushroom head of his cock slipped past the rim and could have continued but held back to give Jared time to adjust and to speak what he was going to.

“I…I love you.”

The moment Jensen tensed was the first time Jared felt fear about what they were doing. He supposed he should have brought it up sooner because if they had sex, if they did this, Jared wasn’t sure if he could let his friend go again and just be co-stars. He also stood a very good chance of punching someone if he saw them with their hands on Jensen. The problem was he wasn’t sure how Jensen looked at this.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, shutting his eyes to avoid seeing whatever he might in those green eyes that were mostly lust driven right then and so his could fight the tears that might come for his own stupidity and emotions. “I should’ve told you that from the start. I’ve loved you longer than I’ve thought about having sex with you and how wrong does that sound? I guess I should’ve brought that up before we got this far but I wanted to tell you and if this is a one-time thing, just for your birthday…then that’s…cool too.”

The tone was steady but it was the closed eyes, the shaking fingers on the bed and soft voice that told Jensen how not cool it was and he smiled gently while making himself stay still until he got Jared to look at him again, brushing his fingers over his face. “Did you think I’d do this, finally let myself tell you how I feel if I only planned on this to be a one-time thing, Jared?” he asked quietly, seeing the wary hope building. “This is you, Jay. This isn’t anyone else or I wouldn’t have taken the time to prep you as well as I did. I also wouldn’t have fallen into bed with just anyone either. I’m here, we’re here because I love you too.”

Jared’s eyes went wide but before he could think of something to say to that he was being kissed senseless again. “Seriously?”

“Yes, I love you,” Jensen laughed at the look of joy reflected back at him then he rolled his hips to watch that fade to amazement at the depth of feeling the younger man felt with his movement. “Now, do you still want to do this or wait?”

“You move and it’ll be more than a few marks on my neck you’ll be explaining to the crew tomorrow,” Jared growled, feeling the tension melt away and then another feeling was surging through him as Jensen held his hips still while thrusting into his stretched opening.

There was still a burn as his body adjusted to the wider cock but it was fleeting and then with a final thrust it all melted to pleasure as they came flush.

“God, Jen!” he gasped, wrapping his legs around Jensen as best as he could when his friend began to move slowly and each thrust took his cock up against that spot in Jared that soon had him pushing down for more as his cocked leaked out over his stomach and ached for touch or friction. “Oh!”

“I’ve got you Jay,” Jensen’s voice was deep, husky and wanting as he tried to keep his thrusts controlled but as Jared moved with him, as his hands reached for him that control cracked but he kept his eyes locked on Jared’s flushed face to watch each new feeling as his made certain to hit his prostate with each move of his hips until the younger man was lost in the feelings and he was close to coming himself. “Jared, look at me.”

Jared’s eyes had rolled back in his head at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He’d never felt anything like this before and wasn’t sure if it was normal or if it was because it was Jensen making him feel this way but he really didn’t care.

He opened his eyes to blink his vision clear when he gasped at the surge of strength his friend showed by pulling him up so their chests could meet and the hard cock buried in his ass went right up against that spot that made him shiver and his eyes want to go back again to see Jensen’s smile.

Jensen had several smiles but the one Jared saw now was the slow, soft smile that no one but he got to see and now he understood his friend had been showing him how he felt for years just by that one simple smile.

“This isn’t going to last as long as I might like and I promise next time it’ll be longer and better for you but…Jay, I’m not going to be able to hold off from coming much longer,” Jensen told him thickly, groaning as Jared’s lips found his this time to kiss him. “You’re so damn tight and hot and I’ve wanted you so much.”

“This has been great and I wouldn’t want it any better,” Jared moaned as hot lips locked on his throat again and didn’t even care about the mark, his arms going around Jensen’s back to hold him tight as they rocked together. “Wanna come…when you do. Please…let me…Jensen!”

Jensen would be amazed later that Jared came before he could even get a hand between them to jack him off and that he’d come from his cock being already stimulated earlier and from the friction of being trapped between their bodies as they moved faster against one another.

Jensen felt Jared’s inner muscles jerk a second before that clamped down around his cock and with a moan muffled against the kissed swollen lips of his lover he felt his orgasm hit a second behind Jared’s own and soon the only sounds in the room were gasps, whispered words and moans and flesh on flesh until finally the rush of the dual climaxes settled and it took Jensen’s fast reflexes to support them both as Jared’s eyes this went showed white before the force of his climax made him go limp.

“Jared?” he called softly holding Jared against him until they were both spent and bodied began to cool and Jensen gently eased them down to the bed. “Hey, Jay?” he was worried since this would be Jared’s first time with a man but he smiled a bit at the soft mumble that he heard as Jared’s hand weakly tried to hold onto him when he weak to ease away. “Shhh, I’m not going anywhere. I just need to grab something to wipe you off with so we’re not stuck as that would be hard to explain if Clif has to come looking for us in the morning.”

Jared’s response was muffled as his sex-out long limbs were like a kid clinging to his favorite toy when Jensen went to slide out of him to grab a wet cloth from the bathroom. “Nah, wanna cuddle,” he mumbled, moaning a little as Jensen eased out and both men seemed to sense the odd feel that came from the separation. “Jen?”

“I’m here, Jay,” Jensen had grabbed a warm cloth and cleaned them both up before digging into Jared’s dresser for a pair of worn sweats to slip his friend into and then borrowed a pair for himself. He knew he probably still had clothes in the downstairs bedroom from when they shared the place but he didn’t want to leave Jared that long to go look so he pulled on the pair he grabbed before slipping Jared under the covers when a furry head sticking in the door reminded him that they weren’t exactly alone. “Okay, Harley but if your Daddy wakes up and flips out because I’m not here it’ll be your fault.”

Jensen still felt at home in Jared’s house so he easily let the dogs out and while they were outside he put food and water down for them. He also checked the front door lock and did find an outfit for the morning so he wouldn’t show up on set in the same clothes he’d left the bar in.

It took about 20 minutes before he stepped back into the bedroom when he paused in the door to smile softly into Jared’s sleepy face as he rubbed his eyes and had just been starting to get edgy about not seeing Jensen when he woke up from his brief climax caused nap.

“Hey,” Jensen spoke to bit his lip at the dimpled smile he was given and remembered the best thing about living with Jared had been his smiles. “I let your kids out and locked the place up,” he told him to explain his absence. “You back with me now?”

“Did I pass out?” Jared guessed he had but he couldn’t recall waking up as relaxed he was now, moving the blanket aside in silent invitation and tried not to hide his relief as his friend slipped under the covers to move into his arms. “I’m sorry that I…mmhm.”

When Jensen leaned up to kiss Jared this time it was a slow, soft, tender kiss that made them both smile. “Don’t apologize because you were wonderful,” he murmured, keeping his lips gentle as he traced Jared’s cheekbones down to his jaw to the edge of his ear since he’d figured out his friend was highly sensitive there. “You too sore to lay on your back?”

“No, I’m good,” Jared wasn’t sure how he’d be in the morning but right then he was happy, relaxed and had his best friend in his arms. “So…umm…you want to stay here tonight?”

“That was my plan unless my date kicked me out,” Jensen smiled against Jared’s neck as he felt warm arms folding around him to pull him closer.

That made Jared’s heart beat faster but he grinned happily, tired and sleepy but fighting it for the moment. “I can’t be your date. I didn’t buy you dinner,” he argued good naturedly, gasping when fingers found the one spot on his side that Jensen knew he was ticklish.

“I ate your leftover pizza and had a beer. That works as a date in my mind,” Jensen countered, lifting his head to grin down into Jared’s face. “Tomorrow you can buy dinner and talk me into staying over again…if you want.”

Neither had talked much about the day after but as Jensen watched he saw the leftover worry ease away from Jared at that comment and knew he’d been worried. “I meant it when I said I loved you too, Jay,” he murmured, brushing back unruly hair from clear hazel eyes. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“We won’t be able to tell anyone,” Jared spoke quietly, hating to hide how he felt but understood how their lives and careers worked. “No touching or kissing on set.”

“Well, no kissing in the open but the trailers might be safe and we always touch so that won’t have to change,” Jensen told him, kissing his lips again to soothe the younger man’s fears. “We’ll figure it all out since I did kind of drop this on you out of the blue.”

“You still pissed that I didn’t come to the party?” Jared yawned, feeling Jensen tug him closer until he was more on his side with his head on his friend’s chest.

“Not now that I got a really awesome gift out of you,” Jensen chuckled as the soft slap to his chest. “I am sorry I hurt you by kissing Danneel last year though. I should have told you sooner how I felt.”

Jared pulled one eye open, body relaxed and craving sleep. “S’kay,” he mumbled, meeting the hand that reached for his and held it. “Love you, Jensen.”

“Love you too, Jared,” Jensen watched his friend fall to sleep before he let himself drift off after setting his watch to wake them both up in the morning with enough time to shower and maybe for him to talk Jared into sex in the shower if he played his cards right.

Normally Jensen didn’t like his birthday or the hassle that went with it. This year he thought he might just start enjoying them again. “Thank you for giving me the best present ever, Jay,” he whispered, kissing his friend’s hair and falling to sleep with a smile and thoughts of next time.

**The End**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one and the next chapter for Teaching Him to Trust will go up today sometime.


End file.
